Interactions
by Silent Orange Summers
Summary: It's an age-old question. ... Have I met you before? Okay, maybe it's not age-old but it's certainly is a question!


Fran and Spanner

**I'm going to guess and say when Mukuro and the Varia searched for Fran I'm going to say he was 12. He looked about twelve. Well, 9 to 12. 'Cause he looks a little older than Fuuta but younger than Tsuna. And Fran's a Sagittarius by the way. (Nov 22 – Dec 21)**

**Spanner was raised by his grandfather who is also a mechanic with an interest in Japan. You also know that Spanner has a tattoo on his neck. And Varia requires you to know seven languages.**

**So basically I took two characters that never met or really interact and imagined a possibility of how they met. Also I anyone seems OOC… Sorry.**

...

Fran… was bored. It was his 11th birthday and Grandma decided that they would go to Britain for his present. She thought it'd be a good idea to go see new places. So two days before his actual birthday, they drove around till they found an airport, hopped on a plane, and here they were. They lived practically in the middle of nowhere in France, a little town that wasn't even marked on the map and now he was in a heavily populated tourist area. Meh.

He wasn't one to care much about these things anyway. At least he didn't have to eat one of her cakes. Those were even worse than her lunchboxes. You don't put bananas and ranch between bread and call it a sandwich and you don't put things that aren't sweet into cupcakes. That's just wrong. Her food choices were so weird. He didn't see why they should go anywhere. Now he was wandering the streets of Britain in the freezing cold and it was snowing. He can't even tell if it was morning or night. Where was that inn he and Grandma were staying at? His stomach growled. Oh how he wished to eat something. Maybe steak or chicken or fish? Wait, no fish; fish is gross. Or maybe something sweet. It was his birthday after all. He groaned. Thinking of all this food made him even hungrier.

Conveniently he started smelling something sweet and delicious with hints of something savory and green tea. Unlike Grandma's food which was nasty. Was he hallucinating? He followed the smell, weaving through the crowd that was probably trying to get some Christmas shopping done. _Oh sweet flying me._ He thought. He wasn't hallucinating. It was a sweets shop. Who doesn't love sweets? The windows were filled with things like chocolates, lollipops, cakes, and other sugared goodness. Luckily he had some money from pick pocketing strangers. I mean finding on the floor. Actually no, Fran was pick pocketing random people. He also had money he got from Grandma and all the money he found in the snow. This is one of the reasons why he actually liked his birthday; his luck skyrockets like crazy. All in all, he had enough money to eat enough till it made him sick. Excellent.

He walked in through the doors and he was hit in the face with sugary scents and warm air. It made his mouth _water_. But not to the point where it was noticeable of course, Fran knows better than that. However compared to Grandma's food, it's like he died and gone to heaven. Not to mention the warmth. It was so much nicer than the flurry of ice outside. While his mind went into a blank state, he didn't notice the blonde in front of him.

"Hey kid you alright?"

_Hmm? _Fran focused in on the boy in front of him. He was wearing a mechanics suit and he looked _very_ out of place in this sweet shop.

"I said are you alright?" the blonde repeated blankly.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat that," Fran said, pointing to the pastries. He was a bit too tired to be snarky. Maybe later. Blunt will be good enough.

"Do you have the money?"

"Can I have a discount?" Fran asked… or stated monotonously.

"Why?"

"It's my birthday."

"The money?" Blondie didn't really believe the teal-haired boy.

"The discount?"

"No," Spanner deadpanned.

"For free?" Fran pushed.

"Do you want to get kicked out?"

"…No," Fran admitted. It was way too cold outside. If his eyes are correct, the weather has gotten worse. Everyone that had a brain moved to escape the harsh weather.

"Good, I don't either," the other told him. "By the way, my name's Spanner."

_What? 'I don't either?' _"What do you mean I don't either?"

"I mean I don't want to get kicked out by my aunt. She owns this place. So, what do you want?"

Fran pointed out some sweets that looked good and Spanner put them on a plate and gave them to Fran with a 'here.' Just as Fran was going to hand over the money a blonde woman burst through the door that looked like it lead to a kitchen with a tray of cakes.

"Oh Spanner! Could you be a dear-," the woman started. However she stopped mid-sentence, looking directly at Fran. "Spanner is that your friend?" Before either of the two could answer she continued merrily. "Oh that is so good Spanner! You are! For awhile I thought it would be just you and your robots, just like your granddad." She sighed good-heartedly at the thought of her father. Quite an eccentric man he was. She felt he hadn't had needed use money to visit her when they could've gone to Japan… but it was nice. She enjoyed the company, especially when it was near the holidays. "What's your name dear?" she asked Fran. He couldn't _not_ answer this woman! Her personality is overwhelming. So he just answered with a simple, "Fran."

Her eyes moved to the money in Fran's hand. "Oh, no need to pay Fran, dear! It's on the house!" she smiled. "Just go sit down, enjoy the pastries, and please continue your conversation with Spanner!" Then she just put her tray of cakes down on a near-by counter and walked back into her kitchen.

Fran blinked once, twice… and three times. Then he just moved and sat a table near the window. He slowly ate his pastries while looking at the table. He would look out the window but all there is… is just snow. He munched quietly and picked up a pen on the table and started doodling on a random piece of paper. He started with a circle then drew a hexagon around it and added some spikes. So it started looking a bit like a compass but some points were longer or short than another. It looked like it was missing something and when he was going to add more he heard a squeak of a chair being dragged against the floor. He looked up and saw that the Spanner guy has sat down in front of him with a cup of tea. Maybe it was green tea.

Fran gave him a look that said, _'What?'_

Spanner looked back at him and his eyes flicked to the napkin he was drawing on._ 'What are you drawing?'_

In response, Fran just shrugged and twisted the paper around so it faced the blonde and slid it towards him.

Said blonde looked at him again and his jerked towards the napkin. _'Let me add something for you.'_

Fran just resided to eating his pastry after he gave him the look of, _'O.K'_.

While Spanner was scratching away at the paper Fran just enjoyed his pastry. The swirl of flavor danced around on his taste buds so gracefully. Instinctively he closed his eyes savoring it. _What a great birthday,_ he thought to himself. Found money, found this shop, got free sweets under false pretenses, and didn't have to eat grandma's food all day. _I'm repeating it once more: What a great birthday._ _If only I can find that inn._ At this thought, Fran glanced outside to see that the snow had calmed down a bit. _How long have I've been here?_

"Say Spanner…" he started. Spanner looked up from the drawing. Fran looked down at it. It looked more done. It had an 'S' in the circle and he added another spike between the top and right spike. He also added some more details but Fran didn't mind that now, he needed to get to Grandma. Sure, her food was terrible and she was a bit of a ditz but she was his only family. And she kept a roof over his head so he needed her for that too. He continued, "Where is Fairy Inn?"

"Fairy Inn? Isn't that place owned by that older man? My aunt told me that he has a few screws loose."

"I'm staying there."

"Oh? Well it's on the other side of town."

Fran frowned. So much _walking. So much._

Spanner continued. "All you have to do Fran-san, is when you leave turn left and follow the main road. When you see a mechanics shop and a pink toy shop, go in the alley between them. Straight across from there is the inn. You should get there in about forty-six minutes."

Wait Fran-_san_? Isn't that a Japanese honorific? _I suppose I can add another language to my list. I already got French, English, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and Swedish. Japanese would be seventh right? _Fran thought to himself. Then he focused on the directions. Looking at the window, the snow had calmed down to a gentle snowfall and more people were walking the streets again. Moody weather.

Fran continued to eat his pastry and Spanner continued to scratch at the paper in front of him. They sat in silence. And that silence was actually comfortable. Soon Fran was done and he was relatively full. He let loose an inaudible sigh before he got up and left the shop. _Main road, two shops, and straight though an alley. Got it._

…

When Fran _finally_ got back, it turns out Grandma didn't even notice. She was too busy trading recipes with the old man who owned the inn. _Oh great more terrible food._ At least the inn was warm.

.

.

.

-Omake Thing-

"Ne mechanic-san, fake prince-senpai broke my box weapon. Fix it," Fran called out while walking though the door. The first person he saw was a blonde. _Blonde…_ _Where have I seen one? Well, besides fake prince-senpai._

"Fran-san?" the blonde asked as if unsure if this was the Fran that came to his aunt's pastry shop. He was in the midst of putting another book on Shoichi's head in his game of "How Many Books Can You Stack on Shoichi's Head While He's Sleeping" game.

"Ah, Spanner-san. Long time no see, can you fix this?" Fran ask-ordered as he threw his box weapon at the blonde.

Spanner caught it easily and looked at the frog head questionably. _"What did you do to it?"_ Fran just shrugged at him while he pulled a knife out of the back of his head. Spanner sighed silently as he figured it out. Sitting down, he started to work on it.

Fran too, sat down and Mini-Mosca rolled up to him. He looked at it and it held up an assortment of lollipops. Fran picked out ten and started on the first one while he waited for Spanner to finish.

And there's that silence again from years ago. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice.

**So yeah. That's that. Took me **_**forever**_** to finish it. ****FINALLY. ****The omake was a bit... cruddy and impromptu. Sorry? Anyway I was thinking maybe I would turn this into a series of one shots. **_**Maybe**_**… Until then... Thoughts? Review? Who should meet next? Oh and the sweets shop was the best I could come up with… His love of sweets and lollipops came from his aunt? Makes sense right? Oh and silent conversations. Yes.**

**Kthxbai, S.O.S. (Do ya geddit? :3)**


End file.
